We propose to collaborate with members of Southeastern Cancer Study Group (Headquarters, Emory University, Atlanta, Chairman - Dr. C. Huguley) in the development of clinical research protocols, the accession of patients to these protocols and the evaluation of the results. University Hospitals of Cleveland and the Cleveland Veterans Administration Hospital have recently been accepted as full members in this group. In developing protocols we will not only collaborate with other members of the group but also plan to seek the assistance of pharmacologists, immunologists, and biochemists at Case Western Reserve University in the preparation or alteration of protocols for consideration by the group. Our clinical facility should allow us to admit 75 to 150 patients per year. The information and expertise gained through participation in these protocols will be transmitted to the community through consultations, conferences and informal discussions. Our overall aim coincides with that of the group in that we are attempting to effectively formulate and quickly evaluate new and improved methods of treating malignant disease. In addition some of our investigators will do clinical investigations on marrow and blood samples sent to them from group members. This will allow them to apply their techniques and expertise to patients carefully selected and treated in a similar manner.